


зеркало

by q_ello



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: с тобой не живет душа моя.
Relationships: Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Kudos: 3





	зеркало

чжань вряд ли когда-нибудь догадывался, но на самом деле разбитый нос или синяк на плече — это фигня. вот мизинец об ножку кровати — другое дело, тут будешь выть от боли, потому что неожиданно и ещё куча других причин, которые сразу в голову так и не придут.

разбитый нос или синяк на плече — это, обычно, заслуженно, вполне ожидаемо, а ещё болит по нарастающей, так, что успеваешь смириться.

цзянь мельком видел где-то в интернете: реакции говорят больше поступков. так вот, если вы не знали: поступки чжаня — это _«я никогда не дам тебя в обиду», «ты один? давай поиграем вместе», «если у тебя устали ноги, я понесу тебя на спине»._

реакции чжаня — это _«не трогай меня». «не разговаривай со мной»._

_«не дыши со мной рядом, блять»._

разбитый нос или синяк на плече — фигня. как явление само по себе, конечно.

а вот как реакция на цзяня — уже неприятненько. можно анестезию, пожалуйста, куда-то в грудную клетку, мальчику из сказки про снежную королеву жилось вроде как

неплохо. всяко лучше, чем так.

(чжань вряд ли когда-нибудь задумывался об этом, но цзянь лезет к нему не когда в нём набирается достаточно скуки. если, конечно, скука теперь не синоним мужества).

(каждый раз, когда цзянь закидывает руку на чужое плечо, он почти видит, как чжань отстраняется. после звоночка в цзяня обычно кидают палками).

не давать никому в обиду, но обижать самому — очень глупо и по-собственнически, но окей. цзянь разговаривает с ним по телефону (получается херово на бегу и с забитым носом после этого _я прямо сейчас так хочу с тобой увидеться_ , но с этим тоже можно смириться) (цзянь вообще сам по себе не очень привередливый, оказывается).

в трубке слышится вопросительное: _чё там так шумит рядом с тобой?_ чжань с подозрением спрашивает: _ты не нарушаешь никакие правила?_ обещает: _если переходишь дорогу на красный свет, я тебе ёбну._

цзянь смотрит на светофор только после этого — и, ну, да, видимо, ему сегодня опять ёбнут. смеётся в трубку: _скажи ещё, что убьёшь меня, если я умру._ (наверное, сейчас чжань бросит трубку. возможно, попросит медсестёр сказать что-то типа _пациент сейчас спит,_ или _пациент просил его не тревожить_ , или _пациент сказал: идите на хуй_ ).

чжань вздыхает — получается как-то очень громко и отчётливо для шумной и переполненной машинами улицы. говорит уже не так разборчиво: _будет грустно, если ты умрёшь._

(и если к его _«не трогай меня», «не говори со мной»_ и _«не дыши со мной рядом, блять»_ цзянь привык за два дня, то к этому не может привыкнуть, кажется, всю жизнь?)

(когда после звоночка в тебя изредка швыряют карамельные палочки, ждать их каждый раз просто-напросто страшно).

а потом чжань мельком отвечает на его _у меня аж сердце заболело!_ полусерьёзным _зато теперь понимаешь, каково это,_ и, ну, чжань вряд ли знает, как часто в голову цзяня приходит шутка про _«зеркальце, хочешь, я разобью тебе лицо?»._

если точнее — наверняка не знает.

цзянь смеётся и прикусывает язык. 

(это, кстати, тоже не очень больно).


End file.
